purple_haze_familyfandomcom-20200216-history
About Us
''' About U's: 'The Purple Haze Family ''' What's it all about? '' Like most people'', you are probably wondering what this all means. You are not alone with that question. First of all I'm crazy (Just kidding, I'm not crazy at all). Eccentric at times but not crazy. ''Have you ever looked'' at the world around you and said to yourself that nothing in general makes sense? If you've ever thought that, then you'll understand me. I got tired of trying to make sense of things that were too hard to understand. And it's always the most important things. I'm talking about things like Christianity. You go to church, pray hard, read the book, live by it; Be the best human being you can be and still get treated as bad as the man down the street that has no belief in squat at all. ''Or take a look'' at the man that got a D.U.I, and had to go to court for nine months to prove his innocence.The crazy, but true part of the story is - the man did not drink or do drugs. And he never did. In fact, the crazy part of the story is that the most that he ever did, was have an occasional cigarette with friends. ''Or like if you have to work'' two jobs all year long because you have to pay bills and to do the right thing, like paying your child support (Let me add I have no respect for grown men that don't take care of their own children). So you work two jobs because you have to, not because you want to, and then at the end of the year the government says you got to pay more taxes because you made to much money. And then next you are forced to get a pay day loan to pay the taxes, so you go even further in debt and even with two jobs you're still not making it! '' Those are just a few things'' that happens in life that just doesn't make sense to me. So I'm saying our world sucks so I do what makes sense to me; I live in my own world. I wanted a house; I bought one. My favorite Color is purple. So I bought a house and painted it purple. I even named my house! Why? Cause I can! I wanted a family so I made my own. So it's as simple as that: " THE PURPLE HAZE ESTATE" and " THE PURPLE HAZE ESTATE FAMILY". '' Is that odd or crazy'' to you? If so why? People that go to church are a group. Gangs of all types and colors are groups. The police that serve and protect us are a group. That is no different then this. We just thought of it, and we pressed play, moved forward and did it! If you don't like your situation, change it. Words to live by'; Also, if you do the same thing everyday, you'll get the same results ever day. 'Life, my friends,' is not a spectator sport! Its very much like real football. Its a contact sport; You've got to jump out there and live it! '''There are three types of people in the world.' 1. People that make things happen. 2. People that watch things happen. 3. People that say, "What the f*=*k happened?" We have to make things happen. '' The Purple Haze Estate Family'' Is a good family, were not a gang, or a cult, or anything of the sort. I've read comments on the blog that have said we sound like the Mansion Family. That's the most funnest thing I've ever heard! We are not out for fame, or money, or power... We are founded on togetherness and family values. As a member, if you have any ideas that you feel would improve The Purple Haze Estate Family.com website, ones that you personally would like to see, please let us know. Feel free to email us at: postyourpix@yahoo.com '' We're involved'' in many things here that are positive. If it's positive we are there. And just to let everyone know, we're not in compititionwith anybody. We are not trying to be Myspace, Facebook, Blackplanet, Potspace, JuggaloSpace, or any other websites. We pride our selves on being different, fresh and unique. Those other websites are all good. We're just different. We feel that different is better. Strminorman59 (talk) 13:21, September 24, 2013 (UTC)